fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Rumor of the Ten-Thousand-Year Sakura
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Rumor of the Ten-Thousand-Year Sakura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. |image = SakurakoHiiragiCardKoishi.png |class = Saber |stars = 5 |jname = 万年桜のウワサ |id = 32 |cost = 16 |mlevel = 90 |atk = 1,758/11,435 |hp = 2,056/14,049 |gatk = 12,534 |ghp = 15,384 |voicea = Suzuki Minori |illus = Fuzichoco |attribute = Earth |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 102 |stargeneration = 10.2% |npchargeatk = 0.41% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 19.5% |alignment = Lawful・Neutral |gender = f |cc = QAABB |qhits = 5 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 5 |traits = Earth or Sky, Female, Humanoid, Pseudo-Servant, Riding, Rumor, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish }} Active Skills First Skill= Defense - |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Crit Defense - |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |3leveleffect = Crit Damage - |3l1 = 30% |3l2 = 32% |3l3 = 34% |3l4 = 36% |3l5 = 38% |3l6 = 40% |3l7 = 42% |3l8 = 44% |3l9 = 46% |3l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Grants an ally Evasion for 1 turn. Removes their debuffs. Deals damage to self. HP cannot fall below 1 from this skill. Demerit |leveleffect = HP - |l1 = 1500 |l2 = 1400 |l3 = 1300 |l4 = 1200 |l5 = 1100 |l6 = 1000 |l7 = 900 |l8 = 800 |l9 = 700 |l10 = 500 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self Critical Damage Down Debuff Immunity for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Absorption + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 330% |l3 = 360% |l4 = 390% |l5 = 420% |l6 = 450% |l7 = 480% |l8 = 510% |l9 = 540% |l10 = 600% |2leveleffect = Arts Crit Damage + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 11%. |img3 = riding |name3 = Riding |rank3 = C |effect3 = Increases own Quick performance by 6%. |img4 = Soulorbpassive |name4 = Rumor of the Ten-Thousand-Year Sakura |rank4 = EX |effect4 = Grants self Instant-Kill Immunity. Increases own Arts performance by 1% every turn. (Max: 10%) }} Noble Phantasm Rank -= Removes a Chaotic enemy's Evade and Invincibility buffs. Deals damage to one enemy. 100% Chance to Seal their skills for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Arts performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Arts + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Rank '-'= Removes a Chaotic enemy's Evade and Invincibility buffs. Deals damage to one enemy. 100% Chance to Seal their skills for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Arts performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1500% |l3 = 1650% |l4 = 1725% |l5 = 1800% |chargeeffect = Arts + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Magia 2= Removes an enemy's Evade and Invincibility buffs. Deals damage to them. 100% Chance to Seal their skills for 2 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Arts performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 2730% |l2 = 2730% |l3 = 2730% |l4 = 2730% |l5 = 2730% |chargeeffect = Arts + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 30% |c5 = 30% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Alter Ego despite her existence as a Rumor. This is due to her being given a human form thanks to her creator. At the same time, she is also given the abilities of a Magical Girl. As a human, she goes by Sakurako Hiiragi. She shares her surname with her creator. |jb2 = For the Sake of Those Children A is based on her connect skill of the same name. |b2 = Rumor of the Ten-Thousand-Year Sakura: EX Somewhere, There’s a great grassy field big enough for everyone to run around, and a great big cherry tree for everyone to sit and watch the flowers under. One day, when the three girls in the hospital have gotten all better and gone out into the world, they and the girl who always came to see them will meet each other again there. Then, that great big cherry tree will bloom to its fullest, celebrating their happy reunion. For the Sake of Those Children: A Bound to the rules of her Rumor, she will do anything to ensure these four children can stay together. [[User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Touka Satomi|'Touka Satomi']], [[User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Nemu Hiiragi|'Nemu Hiiragi']], [[User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Ui Tamaki|'Ui Tamaki']], and, Their big sister, [[User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Iroha Tamaki|'Iroha Tamaki']]. She had been created to remind them of their connection together. Thus shall she serve to always remind them of so. |jb3 = Dreaming Sakura A is based on the memoria The Stories (Rumors) Also Know. Magical Girl Form (Artificial) is based on the memoria Image Training in the Server. |b3 = Dreaming Sakura: A Touka is the most selfish, But actually she is a good child considerate about her surroundings. Nemu is a stubborn satirist, But she is actually a good child who cares about others. Ui is serious and a little insensitive, But she is a good girl kind to everyone. "Us created stories know about these. We are always peeking out from the book." Magical Girl Form (Artificial) Sakurako's appearance is modified, granting her combat prowess equal to a Magical Girl. However, the body she has is false. As such, it is unlikely her soul gem can ever be tainted, nor does she possess a Witch form. In any case, she has vowed to train her best every day. To protect those children. She shall do her absolute best today as well as tomorrow. |jb4 = |b4 = 『The Story of Engraved Cherry Blossoms』 The Rumor gathers the scattering sakura around her and fuses it into her sword. Her weapon grows longer and glows an even bright pink than before. Then, she lunges the sakura sword at her opponent and scatter them. The dazzling sakura would leave any opponent dazzled and disabled. This attack is able to prevent chaos from escaping. |jb5 = |b5 = 『The Story of Engulfed Cherry Blossoms』 Because she is a Rumor and not a Magical Girl, she does not possess a Witch. Instead, she uses a different Magia (Noble Phantasm). The Rumor absorbs her target into the labyrinth (reality marble) of her own Rumor: A magnificent blooming sakura, brought to blossom with the reunion of the four children of her Rumor. In this attack, she unleashes her full potential as a Rumor. Seeing the target as an obstacle from achieving her vision, her being bound to her Rumor dictates that it must be eradicated. She summons three great pillars down to crush them. Now they have truly been absorbed by cherry blossoms. }} Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts